Quoted
by poisonesse
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles based on quotes and lyrics. Feel free to tell me your favourite quote, and I'll make one dedicated to you! Any and all pairings.
1. One

**Quoted.**

**Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles, all based on mine and my readers' favourite quotes! Feel free to send in a quote and a pairing, and I promise I'll write it for you. **

**One: _'When love is not madness, it is not love.' _Damon/Elena. **

Elena Gilbert sighed, running a hand through her hair as she nervously knocked on the door to the Salvatore boarding house. Her face broke out into a huge smile when she saw who answered it, and she wasted no time in getting down to business.

'Is Stefan home?' she asked quickly, stepping inside and gazing into his eyes.

Damon smirked slightly and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him while simultaneously shoving the door shut with his foot.

'Glad you could come over.' he murmured, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Elena pulled back slightly, sounding breathless as she spoke. 'So am I.'

They kissed for a while, eventually travelling away from the doorway and over to the couch.

'This is crazy you know.' Elena murmured against Damon's lips as she opened her chocolate brown eyes, finding herself getting lost in his dazzling blue ones. 'You and I.'

'Pure madness.' Damon agreed, running a hand through her silky hair.

She smiled. 'But I love you.'

'And I love you, too.'

Elena quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips. They didn't have long before Stefan came home- they really didn't want to get caught together, not only thirty seven hours since Stefan and Elena's break-up, but they made the most of it; they savoured their time together, relishing in the deliciousness that was their crazy, mad, utterly insane love.

**A/N: The end... aww.  
>What did you think? Feel free to leave a review! O:)<br>You can also feel free to leave me your favourite quote and pairing. I promise I will write it out as a short one-shot in here!  
>This won't be updated as often as my other stories- this is mainly just to help me get back into my creative flow when I find I'm stuck with a bout of writer's block. But I enjoyed writing this first one, so I will update quote often anyway!<br>I should stop talking. Really. Hope you enjoyed!  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	2. Two

**Two: **_'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love, and be loved in return.' _**Stefan/Caroline, as requested by SoulEaterXXX. Enjoy! **

Stefan watched with pained eyes as Elena, the girl who he thought had actually _loved _him, walked away from him- into his brother's arms. He had never felt so broken- even the loss of Katherine hadn't made him feel like this.

He felt tears come to his eyes, but he blinked them back. He would not cry for the girl who left him... at least, not in front of her. Slowly, ever so slowly, his sadness faded into anger. How dare she leave _him_ for his brother? Did the past year mean nothing to her?

Growling to himself, Stefan turned on his heel and stalked away from the picture of Elena and Damon embracing. He needed a distraction, a way to get away from it all.

He needed blood.

But he just wasn't in the mood to go hunting so he could kill some pathetic rabbit. He wanted an easy kill... _he wanted human blood_.

Without thinking twice about it, Stefan ran into town. It was night- it wouldn't be too busy. There would be an easy target available.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Stefan was able to lead a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair and matching eyes away from her group of friends, to a secluded area. He drained her dry without a hint of regret.

Yet, he wasn't satisfied. There was something- some_one-_ missing. So he killed more girls with brown hair and brown eyes, trying unsuccessfully to fill the strange hole in his chest.

'Stefan!' a shrill cry came from behind him as the fifth body fell to his feet. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

It was Caroline. Caroline was shouting to him. He turned around slowly, not caring about the blood that stained his mouth and covered his teeth, not bothering to hide the veins and fangs that marked him out as a vampire- as a killer.

The beautiful blonde let out a horrified gasp and hurried over to him, using her vampire speed. 'What are you doing?' she asked again, her voice soft and gentle.

'She left me.' Stefan snarled. 'Elena left me- for _Damon_.'

That seemed to confuse Caroline. Stefan didn't blame her- it had confused him, too.

He looked closer at Caroline's face and noticed that there were still streaks of tears running down her cheeks- she had been crying.

And, just like that, all his anger and bloodlust faded to simple concern. 'Have you been crying?'

She blinked once, twice, and then frowned and shook her head firmly. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

'You have.' Stefan said, his frown now matching hers. Without thinking about what he was doing, he reached out a blood-smeared hand and gently wiped away her tears. She was statue-still as he did this, hardly daring to breathe.

Stefan pulled his hand away and Caroline finally moved. She let out a brittle laugh, nodding slightly. 'Matt left me because he saw me kissing Tyler, and Tyler left me because I'd told him I was still in love with Matt.' she explained, pain lacing her voice.

He didn't say anything. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. But finally, after a long pause, he spoke. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.' Caroline said. 'There's nothing for _you _to be sorry for. Just me. I'm just a stupid, selfish _slut_-'

Stefan cut her off. 'Don't say that.' he was angry that anyone would make her feel like that about herself. What happened to Caroline being the bubbly, confident girl who though nothing but positive thoughts?

'I'm sorry, too.' she murmured. 'About what Elena did. That's... she shouldn't have done that. She was stupid to leave _you_.'

He shrugged nonchalantly, not too eager to discuss the issue. 'It's done. But thank you.'

'For what?'

'For saying that.' is all Stefan said, before, acting purely on instinct, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Caroline froze and remained unmoving for a few moments before finally responding- she snaked her arms around the older vampire's neck and moved her lips against his, the kiss becoming heated.

'Stefan.' Caroline moaned against his lips as she pressed him against the brick wall of the Mystic Grill's back entrance. 'This is...'

'Don't speak.' he advised, the kiss not stopping.

So she didn't, and neither did he.

He was broken. She was broken. They were both separate pieces to the same puzzle- they just got picked up by the wrong people, placed with the wrong pieces. But now, finally, the puzzle was complete. And it was perfect.

**A/N: Agh, that ending is pathetically cheesy. But oh, well! Hope you enjoyed!  
>Again, this is for SoulEaterXXX. Woop, woop!<br>Feel free to review or something. It's all good.  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	3. Three

**Three. **

**Quote: _'Don't cry over someone who won't cry over you.' _**

**Pairing: _Caroline/Elena/Bonnie (Friendship)_**

**Elena's POV. **

It hurt.

It hurt so much to watch Stefan kissing Katherine like that. The hurt was all I could think about as I turned and ran away, as I sprinted out of the boarding house before either of the passionate lovers could even realize I had been there.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I hated it. I wanted the hurt to stop.

I ran to the only place I could think of- Bonnie's house. She and Caroline were having a sleepover, which I had stupidly abandoned so I could spend the night with Stefan.

I'm such an idiot.

I let the sobs escape my lips; it was easier to let them out than bottle them up. I ran through the dark streets of Mystic Falls, occasionally stumbling. I eventually found my way to Bonnie's house and pounded rapidly on the door. I heard a surprised squeal from inside- it obviously came from Caroline. The door opened a second later, and slender arms were around my neck as I was pulled into a hug. From the blonde hair that got stuck to my tear-stained face, I knew it was Caroline who was hugging me.

'You've been crying!' she said, a frown in her voice. She pulled back to look at me. 'Why?'

I shook my head, letting another sob escape.

Bonnie trudged over from the living room. 'Caroline, why- Elena!' she gasped, taking in my appearance. I must have looked awful. My hair would be messy from me running my hands through it, my eyes would be red and puffy and there would be tear tracks down my face.

Bonnie took me in her arms for her own hug, and I realized that I hadn't hugged neither Bonnie nor Caroline in too long a time. I had always been too busy with Stefan or Damon or all this supernatural nonsense to make time for my two best friends, and I regretted it greatly.

'Stefan cheated on me.' I whispered brokenly. I didn't care that I was being pathetic; it was okay to cry in front of my two best friends.

Caroline joined in the hug, and for a moment, the hurt was replaced by happiness. I was now reunited with my two best friends, and nothing would split up this trio ever again.

We spent the night having more fun than I'd had in an age, and for just one evening, I completely forgot about my cheating vampire boyfriend and all the drama and baggage that came with him.

I was better of without him anyway.

After all, you should never cry over someone who won't cry over you.

**A/N: Tada. Drop a review!  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


End file.
